dragonage_editorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Area Tutorial
Einen Bereich (Area) erstellen Wenn du ein neues Modul erstellt hast (mehr unter "Ein Modul erstellen"), möchtest du sicher eine oder mehrere Bereiche (Areas) erstellen, in denen dein Abenteuer stattfinden soll. Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten den Befehl "New Area" ''aufzurufen; du kannst auf das Palettenfenster einen rechtsklick machen, oder du wählst im Menü ''"File" den Menüpunkt "New" aus.thumb|400px|Ressourcenmenü Oder diese Variante: thumb|left|400px|Ressourcenmenü 2 Bereiche (Areas) werden im Toolset mit diesem Datei:IconArea.png Icon angezeigt. Wenn du es auswählst, öffnet sich ein neues Fenster, das "Create New Ressource" Fenster:thumb|left|400px Die meisten der Felder sind schon mit Defaultwerten ausgefüllt, diese brauchst du im Normalfall nicht ändern, wenn du die Ressource für das aktuelle Modul benötigst. Den Ressourcen Namen musst du angeben, weil die Ressource mit diesem Namen Toolsetintern angesprochen wird. Welchen Namen du dabei verwendest ist egal, es wäre jedoch von Vorteil, wenn du den Namen nach dem Zweck oder nach wichtigen Features der Area, wählst. Einen Ressourcen Namen im Nachhinein zu ändern, ist relativ schwer. Ok, dann fangen wir mal an. Den Namen den wir nun für den ersten Bereich (Area) in diesem Tutorial wählen ist "hut_exterior". Nachdem wir den Bereich (Area) erstellt haben, präsentiert sich uns ein gänzlich leerer Area Editor. Es gibt weder eine Umgebung noch irgendwelche Objekte. Um anzugeben, in welche Umgebung du die Objekte platzieren möchtest, öffne das Objekt Inspektor Fenster und wähle die Eigenschaft "Area Layout" ''aus. Wenn du auf diese Eigenschaft klickst, offenbart sich folgender Button Datei:Ellipsis.png . Wenn du auf diesen Button klickst, öffnet sich ein Ressourcen Auswahlfenster, wo du eine Umgebung für diesen Bereich (Area) auswählen kannst. Die Umgebung(Level) die wir in diesem Tutorial verwenden wollen ist in der folgenden Area Layout Datei ''"ost101d.arl". ''Sobald wir die Datei ausgewählt haben, erscheint das Area Layout im Hauptfenster (Main Area Window). Der interne Name der Ressource ist ''"hut_exterior", aber der Spieler wird diesen Namen nicht sehen, wenn er das Spiel spielt. Um dem Bereich (Area) einen für den Spieler aussagekräftigen Namen zu verleihen, schreiben wir in das "Name" Feld den folgenden Eintrag: "Deep in the Swamp" Alle anderen Einstellungen sind derzeit OK für uns, deshalb belassen wir diese bei Ihren Defaultwerten.thumb|left|400px Area Basics Am Anfang kann es vorkommen, dass einem die Kamerasteuerung in der Area nicht intuitiv genug vorkommt und es frustrierend sein kann, wenn man sich im Editor durch die Area bewegen möchte. Das Toolset hat einige verschiedene Steuerungsschemas, welche man verwenden kann; schau unter "3D Steuerung" ''(In Arbeit) nach um eine Zusammenfassung der verschiedenen Möglichkeiten zu sehen. Per Default hast du folgende Möglichkeiten: *Ein- und Auszoomen mit dem Mausrad *Die Kamera um das ausgewählte Ziel rotieren lassen mit gedrückter mittlerer Maustaste oder wenn du die ''"STRG"-''Taste und die Rechte Maus gedrückt hältst, während du die Maus bewegst. *Oder du bewegst dich durch die Area indem du die ''"STRG"-''Taste und die Linke Maus gedrückt hältst, während du die Maus bewegst Um in der Area eine bessere Übersicht zu haben bzw. das man generell mehr sieht, sollte man ''"Real Lighting" deaktivieren bzw. "Full Brightness" aktivieren. Über dem "Area Viewer" ''findest du einen Sonnenähnlichen Button, wenn du ihn korrekt deaktivierst, sollte er nicht umrandet sein. Keine Angst, man kann diesen Button jederzeit wieder aktivieren.thumb|left|400px Unter ''"Area" (In Arbeit) findest du eine Zusammenfassung über die möglichen Optionen im Area Editor. Bevor wir fortfahren und einen Startpunkt hinzufügen, ist es wichtig, mehr über die sogenannten'' "Pathfindig Points" (Wegfindung, wo darf ich hingehen und wo nicht) zu erfahren. Alle Bioware Bereiche (Areas) enthalten diese Wegfindugsinformationen. Um diese Informationen im Editor angezeigt zu bekommen, klicke auf das Menü "View", dann auf ''"Environment" ''und in diesem Untermenü auf ''"Pathfindig Points".thumb|left|400px Die Grünen Punkte repräsentieren die Bereiche (Area) in denen sich ein Charakter bewegen kann. Die Roten Bereiche kann man nicht betreten. Beachte, dass in dieser Area der Bereich in dem man sich Bewegen kann, relativ klein im Verhältnis zur restlichen Umgebung ist. Wenn du also deine Startposition platzierst, stelle sicher, dass du diesen in den Begehbaren Bereich (grüne Punkte) setzt.thumb|left|400px Grüne Punkte '= Begehbar '''Rote Punkte '= Nicht Begehbar Den Startpunkt setzen Das wird der Startbereich für das Abenteuer, deshalb wollen wir einen Platz in der Area definieren, wo der Spielcharakter als erstes erscheinen soll. Das Erreichen wir, in dem wir einen "Waypoint" ''(Wegpunkt) setzen. Waypoints sind einfache Objekte die den Standpunkt in der Area definieren auf den andere Objekte verweisen können; normalerweise sind diese für den Spieler nicht sichtbar. Um einen Waypoint (Wegpunkt) zu erstellen, rechtsklicke irgendwo in deiner Area und wähle die Option ''"Insert Waypoint" ''aus dem erscheinenden Menü.thumb|left|300px Daraufhin erscheint direkt an deinem Mauszeiger ein "Wegpunkt" und folgt dir solange du die Maus über die Area hin und her bewegst.thumb|left|300px Bewege Ihn zu der ungefähren Position wo du den Spielercharakter erscheinen lassen möchtest und Linksklicke dann auf auf die Position um den Wegpunkt zu platzieren. Der Standardname des Wegpunktes lautet ''"Waypoint". '' Der Wegpunkt wird automatisch selektiert, das erkennst du daran, das rund um den Wegpunkt eine gelbe Drahtgitterbox gespannt wird. Außerdem wird der Wegpunkt in der Area Objektliste eingetragen.thumb|left|300px Falls du, aus welchem Grund auch immer, deinen Waypoint nicht mehr finden solltest, rechtsklicke in der Liste auf den zu suchenden Waypoint und wähle die Option ''"Zoom to Object" aus, oder Doppelklicke auf den Namen des Waypoints in der Liste um automatisch zu diesem Waypoint im Editorfenster zu springen.thumb|left|400px Die Eigenschaften des Waypoints werden im Objekt Inspektor angezeigt. Jetzt wollen wir dem Waypoint einen passenden Namen geben, in unserem Fall "start". Für das Spiel selbst ist es wichtiger, wenn wir den'' "Tag" des Waypoints ebenfalls ändern (standardmäßig ist es leer). Der ''"Tag" eines Waypoints bewirkt, wie Skripte und andere Ressourcen auf den Wegpunkt verweisen. Da dieser Wegpunkt niemals für den Spieler sichtbar sein wird, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass auch der Name des Wegpunktes nie gesehen wird.thumb|left|400px Der Spieler wird bei Spielstart in die selbe Richtung blicken, wie der Waypoint im Editor (die Richtung wird dir anhand des Pfeiles vom Waypoint angezeigt). thumb|left|400px Wenn wir die Spielfigur nicht in die Standardblickrichtung schauen lassen wollen, dann müssen wir den Wegpunkt in eine neue Blickrichtung drehen. Um ein Objekt zu drehen, wechsle in der Toolbar von der "Standard Selection Mode" ''Datei:Standardselection.jpg zum ''"3-Achsen Rotationsmodus" Datei:Dreiachsen.jpg Wenn du den Wegpunkt in diesem Modus auswählst, wirst du eine Reihe von Kreisen rund um das Zentrum des Wegpunktes sehen. Wobei jeder einzelne Kreis für eine andere Richtung steht. Wenn du auf einen Kreis klickst und die Maustaste gedrückt hältst, hast du die Möglichkeit, den Wegpunkt um sein Zentrum zu drehen. Datei:Wegpunkt_drehen.jpg Jetzt, da wir eine Area und einen Wegpunkt für den Start haben, können wir dem Modul mitteilen, dass hier der Spieler erscheinen soll. Öffne erneut das "Manage Modules" ''Fenster (unter dem ''"File" Menü), wähle dein Modul aus und klicke auf "Properties". Es öffnen sich die Eigenschaften von unserem Modul. Für die Eigenschaft "Starting Area", klicke auf Datei:Ellipsis.png und wähle die Startarea von den verfügbaren Areas in unserem Modul aus. Da wir zur Zeit nur eine Area hinzugefügt haben, ist "hut_exterior" ''die einzig verfügbare Option. Also wähle ''"hut_exterior" aus. Sobald wir die Area ausgewählt haben, können wir nun den Startwegpunkt, von allen verfügbaren Waypoints, angeben. Da wir auch hier derzeit nur einen Wegpunkt eingefügt haben, ist es eine einfache Aufgabe, welchen Waypoint wir auswählen werden. Also wähle die Eigenschaft "Starting Waypoint" ''aus und suche unseren Wegpunkt mit dem Namen ''"start" aus der Liste aus. Datei:Wegpunkteigenschaft.jpg Du kannst auch festlegen, dass der Spieler am Ursprung der Karte erscheinen soll (Koordinaten 0,0,0), aber dies ist generell eine schlechte Möglichkeit. Diese Koordinaten sind ein Standardwert, solange noch kein Wegpunkt in der Area gesetzt ist. Also sollte man auf jeden Fall einen Wegpunkt einfügen und diesen dann hier angeben. Bereichsübergänge mit Türen Normalerweise gibt es in einem Adventure (Abenteuer) mehr als eine Area, deshalb erstellen wir eine zweite Area um das Reisen bzw. die Übergänge zwischen 2 Levels zu demonstrieren. Wie man eine Area erstellt, wird weiter oben beschrieben, deshalb solltet Ihr damit keine Probleme mehr haben. Deshalb erstellen wir eine zweite Area mit dem Namen'' "hut_interior"'' und als Area Layout verwenden wir'' "ost102d". Das ist ein kleiner Raum und repräsentiert das Innere unserer Hütte aus unserer ''"hut_exterior" Area. Ihr solltet jetzt also zwei verschiedene Areas in eurem Editor zur Verfügung haben. Datei:Zweiareas.jpg Als nächstes brauchen wir Türen. Wir erstellen eine Standardtür (Placeable) mit dem Befehl "New Placeable". ''Es ist die gleiche Vorgehensweise wie mit dem ''"New Area" Befehl, der weiter oben schon beschrieben wurde (Placeables werden gesondert im'' "Placeable Tutorial"'' näher beschrieben, aber die Core Spielressourcen kommen mit einer Reihe von Standardtüren daher die in vielen Situationen verwendet werden können.). Datei:Placeableauswählen.jpg Als Ressourcen Namen geben wir ''"exterior_door" ''ein: Datei:Exterior_door.jpg Nachdem wir auf '''OK geklickt haben, öffnen sich die Eigenschaften des eben erstellten "Placeables". ''Unter der Eigenschaft ''"Appearance" suchen wir uns die Tür mit dem Namen "Area Transition, Ferelden Small". ''Es kann auch eine andere Tür sein, aber stellt sicher, dass es eine Area Transition Tür ist, da nur diese Türen einen Bereichsübergang zwischen 2 Levels gewährleisten. Datei:Areatrans_eigenschaften.jpg Dann wechselt Ihr wieder in eure ''"hut_exterior" Area (Registerkärtchen oben). Im Palettenfenster wechseln wir auf die'' "Placeables", klicke dort deshalb auf folgendes Symbol Datei:IconPlaceable.png. Wähle dort die eben erstellte Tür aus. Der Mauszeiger wird sich in ein Fadenkreuz ändern und klicke dann auf den Bereich nahe der Hütte, um unser Objekt zu platzieren. Datei:Türauswahl.jpg Datei:Türplatzieren.jpg '''Eine Information am Rande: '''Wenn du versehentlich eine der Standardtüren verwendest, wird es nicht als Bereichsübergang (Area Transition) funktionieren. Die Tür wird dann einfach aufschwenken (so, wie halt eine Tür im realen Leben funktioniert bzw. wie sich eine Tür beim öffnen verhält) wenn man sie anklickt. Jede Darstellung (Appearance) einer Standardtür hat ein übereinstimmendes ''"Area Transition" Gegenstück in der Ressourcendatenbank deshalb kann man das leicht verwechseln, aber es ist ebenso leicht zu korrigieren - einfach in die Ressource der Tür gehen und bei der Eigenschaft "Appearance" die korrekte Tür auswählen (siehe Bild oben) und alle Kopien der Tür, welche schon platziert wurden, werden automatisch aktualisiert. Die'' "Area Transition"'' Türen sind ganz oben in der "Appearance" Liste. Ein Beispiel: "Area Transition, Ferelden Small" ist das Gegenstück zu "Door, Ferelden Small". ''Der Unterschied ist, die eine Tür erstellt einen Übergang in ein anderes Level/Bereich und die andere verhält sich wie eine normale Tür. Du wirst feststellen, dass wenn du die Tür in der Area platzierst und markiert ist, ein kleiner blauer Kreis zusätzlich zum gelben Drahtgittermodell an der Kante, erscheinen wird. Das ist der Ankerpunkt (zum einrasten) der Tür. Area Layouts enthalten versteckte Ankerpunkte, die vorinstalliert sind um Türen daran zu platzieren und die Türen haben selbst die dazu passenden Ankerpunkte. Wenn du auf den blauen Kreis an der Tür klickst, ändert sich seine Farbe auf rot und alle kompatiblen Ankerpunkte für Türen die im Area Layout eingebaut wurden, erscheinen. Datei:Ankerpunkte.jpg Um eine Tür mit Ihrem Rahmen zu verankern, klicke auf den Ankerpunkt (roter Kreis auf dem Bild) der Tür und ziehe sie nahe an den Ort mit dem passenden Rahmenankerpunkt (blauer Kreis auf dem Bild). Du brauchst die Tür nicht exakt positionieren. Wenn die zwei Ankerpunkte nah genug beisammen sind und du die Maustaste los lässt, rastet die Tür automatisch im Rahmen ein. Die Tür wird gegebenenfalls automatisch richtig positioniert und gedreht um korrekt in den Rahmen zu passen. Vergewissere dich nochmals das du noch im ''"Standard Selection" ''Modus (Datei:Cursor.jpg) unterwegs bist, denn wenn du im ''"3-Achsen" ''Modus bist funktioniert das einrasten der Tür nicht. Beachte dass die Ankerpunkte nur dazu da sind um es einfacher zu machen, eine exakte Übereinstimmung für Rahmen und Mauern zu erhalten, damit Künstler und Designer nicht all zu viel Zeit damit verbringen um Türen etc. in die Richtige Position zu bringen. Türen kann man genauso leicht wieder von den Ankerpunkten lösen. Beachte dass die Ankerpunkte nur dazu da sind um es einfacher zu machen, eine exakte Übereinstimmung für Rahmen und Mauern zu erhalten, damit Künstler und Designer nicht all zu viel Zeit damit verbringen um Türen etc. in die Richtige Position zu bringen. Türen kann man genauso leicht wieder von den Ankerpunkten lösen. Als nächstes wollen wir der Spielengine sagen, dass die Tür einen Bereichsübergang (Area Transition) darstellt und das wenn der Spieler auf die Tür klickt, er in die nächste Area transportiert wird. Das wird mit 2 Einstellungen in den Variablen der Tür bewerkstelligt. Wähle die Tür aus (entweder in der Objektpalette oder direkt im Hauptfenster) und rechtsklicke drauf und wähle aus dem sich öffnenden Menü die Option ''"Properties" ''aus. Dies öffnet die Eigenschaften der Tür im Objekt Inspektor Fenster. Wähle die Eigenschaft ''"Variables" und klicke auf den Knopf mit den 3 Punkten (Datei:Ellipsis.png). Das öffnet ein Browserfenster mit Variablen für diese bestimmte Instanz dieser Tür. Hier gibt es zwei Schlüsselvariablen in der Liste die wir setzen müssen: *''PLC_AT_DEST_AREA_TAG ''- Tag für den Zielbereich (Destination Area) *''PLC_AT_DEST_TAG'' - Tag für den Zielwegpunkt (Destination Waypoint) im Zielbereich Wenn wir diese beiden Variablen gesetzt haben, wird die Tür ein Bereichsübergang und wenn der Spieler mit der Tür interagiert wird er in die nächste Area transportiert. Der Zielbereich (Destination Area) ist "hut_interior". Wir werden nachher noch einen Wegpunkt in der Hütte erstellen, mit dem Tag "hut_door_interior", ''der als Ort dient wo der Spieler nach dem Areawechsel erscheint. Hier nun ein Bild wie die Variablen der Tür aussehen sollen: Datei:Inspektortür.jpg Datei:Türvariable.jpg Und hier ist die Tür in der Hütte ''("hut_interior"), ''mit dem Zielwegpunkt ''("hut_door_interior"): '' Datei:Türinnen.jpg Die Tür in der Hütte wird genauso gemacht wie die, die wir gerade eben erstellt haben. In den Variablen der Tür stellen wir die ''"Destination Area" auf "hut_exterior" und den "Destination Waypoint" auf "hut_door_exterior". '' Datei:Variabletürinnen.jpg Wenn du einen Bereichsübergang erstellen möchtest, der nicht wie eine Tür aussieht oder Leveldesigntechnisch nicht so aussehen darf, kannst du "unsichtbare Türen" verwenden. Die Namen dieser unsichtbaren Türen sind ''"Area Transition, Invisible". Die Variablen setzt du genauso wie wir es mit unserer sichtbaren Tür ebenfalls gemacht haben. Datei:Unsichtbaretüren.jpg Der Spieler wird diese Tür im Spiel nicht sehen, aber wenn er die Maus über diese Tür bewegt, wird angezeigt, dass hier ein Bereichsübergang vorliegt. Per Rechtsklick kann es aktiviert werden, genauso wie bei einer sichtbaren Tür. Bereichsübergänge mit Trigger Zu guter letzt, kannst duch auch Bereichsübergänge erstellen, die automatisch ausgelöst werden, wenn der Spieler einen vordefinierten Bereich betritt. Dies wird mit sogenannten "Triggern" erreicht (Datei:IconTrigger.png ). Als erstes musst du eine Trigger Ressource erstellen, genauso wie du die Tür vorher erstellt hast, nur sind Trigger um einiges einfacher und du brauchst für Bereichsübergänge die Standardwerte nicht ändern. Erstelle einen Standardtrigger über das Menü'' "File" ''-> "New" -> Trigger (oder per Rechtsklick in der Ressourcenpalette) und gib ihm einen aussagekräftigen Namen wie zum Beispiel "trigger_area_transition". Gehe zurück in deine Area ("hut_exterior"), wähle den Trigger von der Ressourcenpalette aus und klicke dann auf die Area, um die Eckpunkte der Fläche zu definieren die der Trigger belegen wird. Datei:Triggerauswahl.jpg Datei:Triggerfläche.jpg Doppelklicke auf den letzten Eckpunkt um die Fläche zu komplettieren. Ein Trigger kann beliebig viele Eckpunkte haben. Eckpunkte können verschoben, hinzugefügt oder gelöscht werden nachdem der Trigger erstellt wurde. Also keine Panik, wenn es nicht exakt passen sollte. Beachte das die blaue Fläche des Triggers im Toolset möglicherweise nicht vollständig angezeigt wird, da diese möglicherweise im Boden verschwindet, aber die Fläche wird nach oben hin unendlich erweitert, sodass der Trigger trotzdem ausgelöst wird, wenn der Spieler die Fläche betritt. Datei:Triggergeschlossen.jpg Um das Ziel des Triggers einzustellen, gibt es ein bekanntes Paar an Variablen in der Trigger Standard Variablentabelle. Bei markierten Trigger klicke im Objektinspektor Fenster wieder auf die Eigenschaft "Variables". ''Dann suchst du wieder folgende Einträge: *''TRIGGER_AT_DEST_AREA_TAG ''- Tag des Zielbereichs (Area) *''TRIGGER_AT_DEST_TAG - Tag des Zielwegpunktes im Zielbereich (Beachte das Präfix "TRIGGER" anstatt "PLC") Im Beispiel unten haben wir einen Trigger und eine unsichtbare Tür platziert. Beachte, dass diese redundant sind und nur eine von den beiden wirklich benötigt wird. (Es sei darauf hinzuweisen das ein platzierter Breichsübergang (Area Transition) eine Meldung öffnet wenn er darüber läuft und den Spieler fragt, ob er reisen möchte und nicht wenn er draufklickt. Es arbeitet teilweise effektiver als eine Tür oder ein Trigger.) Der Wegpunkt auf dem Bild unten ist der Ankunftsort für den Spieler wenn er von der anderen Area rüber kommt. Beachte, dass der Wegpunkt ausserhalb der Triggerfläche platziert wurde, das erlaubt dem Spieler, unverzüglich umzudrehen und erneut durch den Bereichsübergang (Area Transition) zu gehen und wo anders hin zu reisen. Datei:Triggermittür.jpg Placeables gruppieren Häufig stehen die "Placeables" (Objekte) in einem Bereich (Area) in einem gewissen Zusammenhang. Zum Beispiel, hat eine Feuerstelle einen zugehörigen Sound Emitter. Dem Toolset muss daher gesagt werden, das diese zwei Objekte zusammen gehören. #Erstelle ein neues Placeable und ändere die "Appearance" in "Firepit (Dialog)" ''und platziere es in deiner Area. Vergewissere dich, falls du das Placeable nicht sehen kannst, dass du das richtige Modul geöffnet hast. #Im Palettenfenster wähle dann ''"Sounds" aus Datei:IconSound.png #In der Ordnerstruktur gehe zu "global_amb_fade" -> "3D_placeables" -> "3D_emitter" und wähle die Datei "amb_ext_smfire1_lp" ''und platziere den Emitter in der Area #Rechtsklicke auf die Feuerstelle ''("Firepit") ''um das Menü aufzurufen und wähle ''"Add Associated object" aus. Der Mauszeiger ändert sich in ein Fadenkreuz. #Klicke auf den Sound Emitter. Wenn du jetzt die Feuerstelle in der Area hin und her bewegst, wird der Sound Emitter automatisch der Feuerstelle folgen. Verwende die "Manage Links" ''Option (Rechtsklick auf die Feuerstelle) falls du ein zusammenhängendes Objekt löschen möchtest. Beachte, dass Zusammenhänge nur in eine Richtung funktioieren. Denn wenn du jetzt den Sound Emitter bewegst wirst du feststellen, dass dir die Feuerstelle nicht mehr folgt. '''Ein paar Beispiele für Sinnvolle Zusammenhänge:' Ein Tisch und all die Objekte die auf der Tischplatte platziert sind, ein Tisch der von Sesseln umgeben ist, etc.